


Rico’s Valentine’s Day || Brawl Stars Fanfiction

by yellow_isnice



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda fluff, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, POV Third Person, Valentine's Day, only tagging ppl who spoke, there are other characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_isnice/pseuds/yellow_isnice
Summary: Rico is no fool. He knows Piper is probably very busy, and she might not even remotely like him. She could reject him, make fun of him, and leave him humiliated.Still though, he gathers up his courage to present her with a Valentine's Day gift.In which Rico hopes Piper will accept his gift while witnessing his fellow Brawlers enjoy the day. Oneshot.All characters included belong to Supercell
Relationships: Piper (Brawl Stars)/ Rico (Brawl stars)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Rico’s Valentine’s Day || Brawl Stars Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad under the same name and username

Today was February 14. Valentine's Day.

Not his favorite holiday, but he didn't dislike it. In fact, if things went the way he hoped they would, today might prove to be a good day for Rico. See, today Rico was going over to Piper's house to give her a Valentine's Day present. Piper, a sweet but fierce Brawler who Rico currently couldn't get out of his head. 

He considered himself friends with Piper, they hung out, talked, teamed up sometimes. He doubted however, that she knew Rico liked her a lot more than he let on. It started as a small fondness for Piper, he was impressed with her accuracy whenever she brawled. Long-range, like him. But over time, Rico had developed a huge crush on her. He tried not to show it, but he couldn't help it when she looked at him and his palms started to sweat, which shouldn't have been possible, considering he was a robot. She never seemed to catch on though, so he figured he was doing something right.

Make no mistake, Rico fully intended to tell Piper he liked her and ask her out on an official, romantic date. Someday. Hopefully. 

As much as he yearned for that day, today it was not to be. Baby steps, he had told himself. Today he was going to give Piper a card he made the previous day. Along with some Valentines cards and gifts he made for his other fellow Brawlers, he had spent hours agonizing over what he would write on Piper's. He thought about getting a store bought card, but shook the thought from his head. That wouldn't get the message across.

The message? That he liked her a lot, but not in a way that would make her suspect anything. He wanted to show that she was special to him without revealing his feelings for her.

Rico had wondered if he should include a cheesy pun, to make her laugh and to make writing the card easier, but it didn't matter because in the end he couldn't think of any pun. Instead the card said: 'Happy Valentine's Day to my dear friend Piper. It's always an honor and joy to brawl alongside you. Though it's even better being your friend!'. Cheesy? Maybe. But it was truth. Proud of himself, Rico had put her card (along with the others) into a drawer in his desk, officially ready for Valentine's Day.

———

An arrow whisked past his head, narrowly missing Rico. He blinked, bewildered as he looked around for the shooter. Today was not a typical brawling day, everyone had the day off, with no need to fight. Not that they couldn't, but this certainly wasn't the place for it. He was passing through Starr Park, the front of it anyways. The entrance resembled a regular park, where about a dozen other Brawlers hung around, giving each other Valentines. 

"You moved." A voice next to him said.

Rico turned to the voice. It was Bo, with something on his back. As he got closer, Rico realized it was a set of angel wings. It looked odd on a Brawler as serious as Bo, but he admired the spirit. 

"Hello Bo," Rico greeted him, trying his best not to sound monotonous. It wasn't his fault he sounded like the stereotypical robot. His voice usually wasn't a big deal unless he was ever trying to sound sincere.

Bo shook his head. "Today I am not Bo. Today I am Cupid, God of Love. I am guided by the strings of passion to bring people together in a bond of love." He said this with his head facing away from Rico, as he stared at nothing, his long hair blowing gently behind him.

Strange, Rico thought, there was no wind today. 

"Stand still, lost soul." The self proclaimed Cupid instructed as he pulled an arrow back against his bow and took aim. It had a huge pink heart that served as the tip. "You will be lonely no more." 

Rico gave a start. He had no intention of being shot point blank today. That would have to wait tomorrow, when he wasn't trying to get to Piper's house in one piece. He dug through the pocket of his vest, looking frantically for the card he had made for Bo. He had made one for Bo, right? Rico sure hoped so. 

"Here!" He pulled out a slightly crumpled card, (he had made one) handing it to Bo before he could pierce him. "For you." 

Bo lowered his bow, taking the card with one hand. If Rico recalled correctly, Bo was reading about how much Rico admired his skill and wisdom. He stared at it for a couple of seconds before letting a small smile cross his face.

"Thank you, lost soul." Bo nodded at him, having seemingly forgotten that he was about shoot Rico square in the face. Card in hand, he strolled away, leaving Rico relieved. 

He continued on his way, walking on the path lined with grass, bushes and trees. The encounter with Bo eased his nerves just a little bit. He thought giving Piper a Valentine would near impossible, but now that he had given Bo a card, it didn't seem so tough. He enjoyed it, actually. It could be different with Piper but for now his confidence was at an all time high.

As he was thinking, he counted the bushes he walked by. They usually had roses, but today there wasn't a single flower in the bushes. Someone must have plucked them all for Valentine's Day, but who? No single person could take all the roses from the countless shrubs. 

He had barely finished that thought when a huge figure popped out from one of the bushes. Rico almost fell over in surprise, for the second time that day, as he tried to identify the figure.

It was El Primo, the masked luchador himself. Before Rico could even greet him, a rose was thrust in front of his face. 

"Here. From El Primo himself." 

Of course. Who else but El Primo could strip at least 50 bushes of all their roses in less than a day? He knew El Primo was not one to prepare. Knowing him, he might've forgotten it was Valentine's Day and quickly picked the roses to give to others. Rico thought it was a little ridiculous, but he appreciated the flower. Besides, El Primo was going through the effort of giving everyone a rose, or at least he thought he was. The large Brawler was holding dozens of roses on one arm, while the other was outstretched to give Rico a single red rose. 

"Thank you." He managed to say, gingerly taking the flower between his fingers. He was about to go through his pocket again, hoping to find one of the several small boxes of candies he had bought just in case he didn't already make a card for someone. Because as much as Rico believed in making his own cards, he had no idea how to make his own candy, cookies or chocolate. 

Before he could however, El Primo let out a hearty laugh, patting Rico hard on the back. "You are overjoyed, I see!" 

He grinned before leaping away towards a shaken Sandy who stood nearby. Rico could see an arrow sticking out from Sandy's back, so he could only assume he had run into Bo. Poor Sandy's shock probably wouldn't dissolve anytime soon with the boisterous El Primo shoving flowers in his face.

Rico continued on his way. Piper's house was close by but first he had to make a quick stop. 

———

The front of Barley's bar had been decorated nicely for the day. Barley's neon outline above the entrance glowed pink instead of blue. White and pink streamers and hearts dangled above the windows. There was a pink doormat with a big, red heart in the center. Rico thought the mat looked a little odd next to a typical saloon door, but it was nice next to the other decorations. 

There was a poster beside the door that caught Rico's attention. On it was an illustration of Dynamike, holding two dynamite sticks, only these were pink instead of red. Amber was there too, looking a little nervous as her signature torch burned with pink fire instead of orange. 

There was text as well. 'Come see a Valentine's Day fire show! At Barley's this Evening' it said. 

Rico wondered if a fire show in a bar was really the best idea, but he knew neither Dynamike nor Amber were really the type of people who would think about that. They would need permission from Barley though, and he thought Barley would've known better than to let them perform with fire in his establishment. 

Only a few others noticed Rico coming in. Them being Mortis, Tara and Gene, who all sat in the table closest to the entrance. They spared him a glance before returning to their conversation. Mortis was the only one talking though, or at least in a language Rico could understand. 

Barley noticed him right away, he took note of every customer that came in. He was serving Colt and Shelly, both of them sitting on tall stools next to the bar. Rico sat a chair away from them, not wanting to intrude. He was only going to be there for a few minutes anyway. 

"Care for a drink?" Barley asked as he took a seat.

Rico shook his head, amused. Sometimes he wished he could drink. Or eat. But that was unfortunately not possible without a mouth. 

"Good morning, Barley. I'm here for the chocolates," 

"Ah, yes!" 

Barley placed the drink he was holding on the counter behind him, scrambling off somewhere through a door near the back. 

Why was Rico here for chocolates? They were for Piper of course. The other day Rico realized it might be a little lame going all the way to Piper's just to give her a card. Then Barley had told him he was planning on buying some moderately expensive chocolates to sell back at his bar. Rico asked if he could save a box for him, hoping to buy some before they sold out. They would definitely sell out, it's not everyday the Brawlers got some especially nice chocolate. Rico had absolutely no idea if the chocolate was good, but he figured the more it cost, the better it tasted. He hoped he was right.

While he waited, Rico scanned the rest of the tavern. 

He saw Pam sitting in a table with Jessie and Nani. Nani was scribbling away with some papers and crayons, presumably making Valentines. Jessie was excitedly giving Pam a white card with some drawn on hearts. Rico couldn't see what it said, but Pam sure seemed to appreciate it. She held the card with one hand, her other arm wrapped around Jessie. 

Two tables away, Bull sat alone, begrudgingly accepting a heart shaped balloon from Colette, who was practically drooling at the sight of him. It was nothing to worry about. She did that with most Brawlers.

Rico was no exception. The second he stepped out of the door of his home, the white haired fanatic was there, offering him a heart shaped balloon. Rico took it but he felt bad, he hadn't prepared anything for Colette. He was about to give her some of the Valentine's Day candy, but she knew what she wanted.

She had pulled out a simple heart shaped, red piece of paper and asked for his autograph. Rico obliged, signing the paper. Colette took it, stared at it for a solid couple of seconds, and had nearly fainted. She was strange, but Rico thought she was okay. 

He looked at the stage, where he assumed they would be having Dynamike and Amber's show. The usual performer, Poco, wasn't there. He was just a few feet away from the stage, practically drowning in a shower of cards, teddy bears, chocolate boxes and other trinkets. It was Emz, gushing about what a great singer he was as she piled gifts on and around him. Poco looked a little overwhelmed but otherwise pleased with the gifts (and the compliments). 

"Here you are," Barley came back, sliding a pink, heart shaped box. It had a nice pattern outlined in a darker pink that resembled roses. A white ribbon adorned the box diagonally. It sure looked nice.

"Ooh, neat box. Who's it for?" 

Rico looked at Colt, who was staring admiringly at the chocolate. Before he could answer though, Shelly spoke up. 

"That's rude Colt," she scolded him, taking a sip of her drink. "It's obviously not for you." 

"I know it's not for me!" He huffed. "I was just asking." 

He apologized to Rico anyways. "Sorry Rico, didn't mean to stick my nose in your business." 

Rico didn't mind too much. "It's okay. You should get some. They probably taste good." 

Colt lit up. "That's a good idea." He turned to Barley. "Say Barley, still got some of those fancy chocolates?" 

"A few boxes, yes. Shall I ring it up?" 

Colt nodded eagerly. Beside him, Shelly sighed. Probably because Colt was going to end up spending all his coins on chocolates and drinks. 

As Barley left to get Colt a box, Rico went through his other pocket, finding the coins he saved for the chocolate. Before setting them on the counter, he placed a card he had made for Barley first. Rico remembered writing down that even though he had no mouth or tastebuds, he was sure Barley's drinks were the best there were. He laid down the coins on top of the card, jumping off the stool and tucking the box under his arm. 

He glimpsed at Colt and Shelly, his hand reaching for his pocket. Might as well, right? Grabbing two of the boxes of candy he had bought, he placed them on the bar and slid them over in their direction. They hit Colt's elbow, and he looked down at them in surprise. Then the corners of his mouth curled up into a grin as he nudged Shelly and gave her one of the boxes. 

"Thanks, man!" Colt waved at Rico.

"Gracias, Rico!" Shelly leaned over the bar so she could look at him and wave as well. 

He gave them a thumbs up, heading for the exit. 

"Need more posters!" 

Rico quickly stepped out of the way as Dynamike burst through the door, making a beeline towards a small table at the end of the bar. Rico hadn't noticed it before, Colt and Shelly had been blocking his view. Now that he did however, he saw that on it was a massive stack of papers. Dynamike managed to take almost half, stumbling excitedly.

"Wait!" Amber entered shortly after, hunching over and panting near the door. "Haven't we hung up enough already?" 

"Not nearly enough, kiddo!" Her partner for the show raced past her, several papers being left behind as he practically flew out the bar. 

Amber heaved an exasperated sigh, standing up straight again to run after him. 

Rico blinked, finally able to leave. As he stepped outside, he stared at the scene before him. Dozens upon dozens of posters were littered across the ground. A trail of somewhat evenly scattered papers indicated Dynamike's path. No doubt he was off to cover another area with posters for his fire show. Rico shook his head, wondering who'd be given the task of clean-up. Despite Barley allowing them to perform in his bar, he sure wouldn't clean up after them — at least, not outside his bar. 

That reminded him. He'd forgotten to ask why Barley was even letting them put on the fire show. He could go back inside, but that might be a little awkward seeing as he just left. He'd have to ask later. Perhaps at the show itself. 

———

Rico gulped, figuratively of course, as he stood in front of Piper's house. 

He had passed by her house a couple times before, and had only been inside her house once. That day, she had invited Rico and Brock over to celebrate after they had a pretty impressive winning streak. Rico also recalled a particularly painful experience just outside Piper's house where he was trying to get Bibi off his head. Piper had thrown a grenade at them both, but he didn't blame her. It was a total free-for-all at the time. 

He could feel his palms starting to sweat, which again, shouldn't have been possible. Anxiousness started to form in the pit of his stomach. He was nervous but he couldn't keep standing outside staring at her house forever. 

He wondered if Piper was even home. Today was a holiday, it'd be a waste to spend it cooped up inside. Although, it was still early. He didn't have the exact time but he was pretty certain it was late morning.

Rico shook his head. With one hand holding the box of chocolates and Valentine's Day card, he brought his other hand up to knock on the door. Four quick, firm knocks. 

Remember, he told himself, you're just giving a gift to a friend. He waited patiently. 

"Come in!" Shouted a voice inside. 

Rico considered placing the gift on her doorstep and leaving, then mentally slapped himself. That would be stupid. He didn't spend the entire morning gathering up his courage just to run like a coward in the end. 

"Umm—" Rico's voice rumbled as he poked his head through the doorway, turning his head to look for Piper. 

"In the kitchen, hon!" The voice said from another room.

Rico practically melted. How he adored her voice. It wasn't even the fact that he liked her that made him like her voice. To a robot with a boring voice, her Southern accent was just so interesting to listen to. 

"Sorry about that. Just gettin' the last batch done," She was wiping her flour coated hands as Rico walked into the kitchen. An apron was covering her usual blue dress but she looked as pretty as he remembered. "I'm just about— oh." 

Rico tried to keep his legs from going under as he presented the chocolates and card. He held them out to her, smiling. Well, smiling wasn't really the right word. He had no mouth so the most he had to work with was his eye. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, friend." That last word hurt just a bit, but he didn't want her to think he was declaring his love. Not yet. 

"Aww, Rico, sugar! You shouldn't have!" She took the box and card from his hands, staring happily at them both. 

"Y'know I was meaning to buy some of these fancy chocolates, didn't know if they'd last long." She said softly, her finger tracing the rose pattern on the box. 

Then her eyes fell on the card. She kept her gaze on it for a couple of seconds, presumably reading. 

"Thank you, Rico. This was real sweet of you." She gazed up at him, a huge smile on her face. 

Rico was pleased. That wasn't so hard after all. 

"My pleasure." He cast a glance around the kitchen. "What's baking?" 

"Oh! I made some Valentine's Day cookies for everyone. Got them shaped like Brawlers and everything," 

A timer on the kitchen counter chimed. Piper set down Rico's gift, reaching for a pair of oven mitts nearby. She grabbed the handle and opened the oven, reaching for a baking tray inside. As she pulled it out, Rico could see there were maybe 10 or so sugar cookies cut out to look like little figures. He could recognize a few obvious ones — Tick and Spike for example, who both had very unique shapes. There were a few he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Piper seemed to be watching him. 

"I still have to decorate these last ones, but I'll be done soon, I'm sure. Hopefully I'll have given them all to everyone before the show at Barley's." 

Rico blinked. "You're going?" 

"Of course. Nothin' else to do today, right? It should be fun." 

Rico went back to looking at the tray. Piper sure was talented. A look back at the counter revealed a basket filled with little plastic bags that had cookies just like the ones on the tray. These were decorated though, to look like Brawlers. He recognized Bibi, Leon, Rosa, and... himself?

He was so surprised, he didn't notice Piper taking the bag and handing it to him until it was actually in his hand. He stared down at it. Up closer he could see that there were two other sugar cookies in the bag, both cut out to look like hearts. The Rico-shaped cookie had dark gray frosting that served as the outline. Light gray royal icing was the color between the outlines. Yellow icing perfectly filled the small circle that made his single eye. It looked very much like him. His head and shoulders anyway. 

"Made one for you too, of course." She said proudly.

Rico was so thoroughly elated at that moment he didn't realize he couldn't even eat it. Although if he had realized, he probably wouldn't have cared either.

He looked at her and a thought crossed his mind. Technically, he had done what he had been anticipating the entire morning. He had given her the gifts, she thanked him and even gave him a gift of her own. Mission accomplished, right?

Sure, but Rico wanted more. 

"Umm, Piper," He began, nervously. "Are you, er... do you— I mean, if you, uhh." 

"A bit tongue twisted, are you hon?" She teased, an amused expression on her face.

He sure was. Each hesitation just made him even more tense. He tried to organize his thoughts. What was it that he was trying to ask? What was it that he wanted at that moment? The answer came in a moment of surprisingly quick realization. 

He wanted to go the show with Piper. 

Okay, first things first. 

"Are you going to the show with anyone?" He finally managed to ask. 

"No one in particular, I don't think." Piper had turned her back to him, taking off the oven mitts and placing them back on the counter. She then went through her cabinets, probably looking for the frosting to decorate the last batch of cookies. "I'll probably go by myself and just see how it goes when I get there." 

Okay, that was kind of a good sign. Was this really a good idea though? If she said no, it might put them in an awkward position, and the last thing Rico wanted was to hurt their relationship in any way. If she said yes, Dynamike and Amber's show would most likely go south and the evening would turn into a giant brawl, although his friend Darryl always said that was part of the fun. In the end, he had no way of knowing unless he actually asked. 

"If you're not going with anyone," Rico started again. He paused, forming the words in his head so he didn't stutter. "And if you want to... would you like to go to the show with me?" 

Piper stopped going through her cabinets suddenly, turning her head to cast a surprised glance at him. He tried not to look away, but his gaze inched away to look at basically anything else. At the moment, her calendar became very interesting to stare at. 

Only a few seconds had passed but Rico could've sworn he'd been staring at her calendar for a solid ten minutes before Piper finally responded. 

As he glimpsed back at her, she was suddenly a lot closer. She was standing to his right, a sweet smile on her face. 

"Why, sure." She said softly, so close to Rico she could've whispered and he would've heard her clearly. "It's a date." 

Then, she placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed her lips gingerly to the side of his face. It was a quick kiss, a peck really, but it ended all too quickly. 

She brought her face back and let go of his shoulder, looking curiously at him, probably expecting him to say something. 

She'd be in for disappointment. Rico could hardly think, let alone speak. He tried to process what just happened. She said yes, he was going with her to the show. And she called it a date! But a real date, or a friend date? Rico hoped she'd thought he was asking her out on a friend date. But was it a real date, or a friend date? Were they an item now? And... and she had kissed him! On his cheek! 

Rico could've flown from the elation. He got the next best thing. 

Rigid from the shock, he was tipping over backwards fast. He tried to regain his balance and stop his fall, but he didn't have to. Piper's wall did it for him. His back hit the drywall with a soft bump. 

"Ow." He muttered, even though it didn't hurt. It was just involuntary.

He stood back up straight again, rubbing the back of his head. He hoped he hadn't dented anything. 

Piper just laughed, her hand hovering over her mouth. Rico laughed too, mostly because she was laughing, partly because he was such a klutz. 

Then she put on a playfully stern face, words pouring from her mouth as she turned Rico around and pushed him from the kitchen, to the hallway, to the the front door.

"Now now, Rico, sugar, I've got lots of things to do before I can go. A girl's gotta get ready." 

She opened the door, ushering him out while she talked about how she needed to deliver the cookies to everyone and that she needed to find her Cupid outfit and such. Rico didn't protest as he was practically shoved outside.

She stood inside the house, her door midway closed as she smiled at him. "I'll see you soon, alright?" 

Rico nodded, not an easy task when you don't have a neck. Grinning, Piper closed the door. 

Still, he stood there, only for a few seconds. That was it, Valentine's Day was officially his favorite holiday. It was just so perfect. Today Rico had gone out to give Piper a gift and had ended up being her companion for the show at Barley's. Yes sir, today had ended up being a good day for Rico.

He straightened his vest, one hand around the bag that held the Rico-shaped cookie. Already anticipating the show, he turned to leave. 

And was promptly shot by a heart-tipped arrow. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. don’t worry btw he’s not dead lol 
> 
> I proofread but I may have missed some things so feel free to call out any grammatical errors or mistakes
> 
> Technically my first fanfiction, tell me what you think :) 
> 
> Go easy on me lol


End file.
